


《Who's the cuddler?》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 雙視角，全兩篇。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	《Who's the cuddler?》

【Eggsy's side】

他在槍聲響了十一次後才猛然在夢中驚醒過來。

下意識地摸向身旁原應發出輕微而低沉鼾聲的位置，卻只摸到涼透的，甚至早已了無痕跡的白色床單。

無法抑制胸腔快要溢出的驚懼，他甚至連椅背掛著的外套也來不及披上，狼狽地直奔樓下。

他在梯間遇見了他的小小騎士，然而他還來不及像往常那樣和牠道早安，他的腳已不受控地被絆到──天知道他是怎樣從摔倒在地的疼痛中站起來的。

對，他差點忘了，六小時前他才剛從槍林彈雨中回來，回到他親愛的王身邊。

他在樓梯的盡頭看到和每次出任務歸來的早晨一樣的景象。

發著暖和橘光的背影看起來有些刺眼，連同咖啡，他最喜歡的千層麵的味道筆直地襲向他的心，他的整個人。

然後在他聽到對方一如既往和緩卻夾帶著只對他表露的溫柔的嗓音時，他徹底敗下陣來。

他感受著胸腔那些無法輕易說出口的痛，隨著眼裏溢出的淚，緩緩滲進對方寬闊的懷裏。

還沒抹上定型液的頭髮原本應該乖順的隨空氣輕輕擺動著，如今卻因回憶和夢境帶來的恐懼，被汗水沾濕。

像孩子一樣嚎啕大哭，他只能任憑本能，將圈在對方腰上的手，收緊再收緊。

好像再也沒有人能使他們分離。

“Please, please don't leave me alone, Harry.”

————————————————————————————

【Harry's side】

愣看著眼前正微晃著的褐色髮絲，他這才意識到，男孩正深埋在他胸前酣睡。

翻查一下在他退役後變得稍稍遲緩了一點的記憶，他慢慢釐清昨天早上發生的事。

在他正為到埗後沾床就睡的男孩準備他最喜愛的千層麵的時候，他看見鐵青著臉的男孩走下樓，在自己微笑的那一剎如卸下千斤重擔般猛然投入他的懷中。

事情的突然好比他在三個星期前，透過眼鏡得知一直小心行事的蘭斯諾特被目標揭破身份那一次一樣，甚至讓他在圍裙保護下的白色襯衣沾上了紅色的醬汁。

這樣的情況在過去曾出現過一次。

他正在他們一起閱讀的房間裏，思考該如何請求男孩的媽媽讓他履行教小女騎士彈鋼琴的承諾，腦海快速運轉的過程中他並沒有忽略到突然從卧室傳來的急速喘息聲──天知道如果他沒注意到的話，事情會惡劣到何等程度，打開房門的瞬間他只看到男孩緊抱著皺巴巴的棉被蜷伏在床中間，不停喘息著。他甚至可以看到男孩驚慌失措的眼裏滿溢著斗大的淚珠，和因為些微過呼吸而從唇邊流出的透明液體匯聚在一起，糊了他一臉。

然後他看見自己的腳邁步走上前去，發現他的存在，男孩以一個他畢生難忘的表情，用力地撲進他的懷裏。

他不知道該如何形容那個表情。

如果能讓他選擇的話，他寧可不再憶起那個表情，甚至讓它在記憶中滅去。

他的手撫上男孩的背，如預想中的一樣，男孩顫抖著，汗濕了他一身，上衣和頭髮沾黏在冰冷的皮膚上。他從男孩的啕哭和喃喃自語中聽出來了，他又再次在男孩的夢裏被槍擊，在他面前如失去靈魂的玩偶一樣倒下，無數次，無數次。

然後，他暗自在心裏許了個願，他再也不會讓男孩露出那樣的表情。

永不。

儘量以最輕柔的動作，纏起貼在男孩耳後的柔軟髮絲，十指輪流纏繞、輕撫，帶著清爽沐浴乳氣味的軀體只移動了少許──環繞在腰上的手更緊了些，像孩子守護自己的寶物一樣。

他拉好蓋在兩人身上溫暖的被子，瞇著被偷溜進來的和煦日光照得閃閃發光的眼眸，在男孩髮頂落下一吻。

“I won’t, Eggsy. I promise.”


End file.
